


the tony stark deserves happiness book

by wisterispidey



Series: irondad bingo: halloween edition [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisterispidey/pseuds/wisterispidey
Summary: Man, he really hoped Ned wasn’t gonna be mad the Hydro Flask he gifted him was just used to knock out a Hydra agent.(bingo prompt: "Don't open your eyes.")





	the tony stark deserves happiness book

**Author's Note:**

> yeet i have a geometry test tomorrow—do people even read this part?? bc if u do i am sO sorry and also pls remember to hydrate and take care of yourselves bye!1

Peter had been walking to the car, the Hydro Flask and scrunchies Ned had given him earlier as a gag gift in hand.

Mr. Stark was following behind him, and Peter was pretty sure he was on a business call judging by the irritation in his voice.

And well jokes on Ned, he was still gonna use the water bottle because according to everyone he didn’t drink enough water—which was kinda true, his bloodstream was basically pure caffeine at this point, so he probably should hydrate more often.

He felt someone, that was definitely not Mr. Stark, grab his shoulder, and yeah that was not hot—don’t touch people without their permission, it's not cool.

“Don’t try to make a move,” the man hissed and Peter’s eyes scanned for Mr. Stark but he had just _disappeared._

Right, so that was not ideal.

“Oh and what, you’ll tell my mom?” he snarked back, but the dude wasn't even fazed.

“No, but I can kill Stark,” the man sneered, “and you wouldn’t that, would you?”

Peter sucked in a breath—this dude was not cool at all, and he should’ve known why, he was literally working for Hydra of all people, no wonder he wasn't doing well.

“Hey dude, guess what—vibe check!” he threw his Hydro Flask at the dude, watching him crumple to the ground in a heap while the water bottle clanged loudly on the cement.

Aw man, Ned just got him that too!

It also really fucking sucked he realized someone had stabbed a needle into his neck _after_ it was in his neck.  
__

“Don’t open your eyes.” 

Peter woke up slowly, eyes bleary as he tried to make out his surroundings. Low voices were whispering around him, and none of them sounded very friendly.

He was tied to something, likely a chair—and they had used rope to tie him, which probably meant they didn’t know he was Spider-Man.

Okay, that was definitely gonna be used to his advantage.

He was pretty sure there was around three people in the room, but it was kinda hard to tell when you couldn’t _open_ your eyes or whatever.

“Why should I listen to you?” he called out blindly, groaning when he received a kick to the stomach.

“Because you moron,” someone hissed, “the more you try to disobey, the more broken bones Stark’ll have.”

That quieted him immediately, not Mr. Stark, he didn't deserve that—it'd definitely go against the rules in the Tony Stark Deserves Happiness Book too. And now that Peter listened more intently, he was pretty sure he could make out Mr. Stark’s voice nearby.

“Don’t touch the fucking kid,” he spat, “I’ll give you the shit you need, just don’t _touch_ him.”

And yeah this whole interrogation was taking way too long. He flexed his wrists, the rope easily tearing apart.

Relief spread through him as he felt his webshooters on him, this would be so much easier now.

Come on, Spidey Sense, now’s your time to shine.

“Yeah, sorry,” he muttered as he finally opened his eyes, "that’s breaking a couple rules in the Tony Stark Deserves Happiness Book, and I don’t vibe with that.”

He lunged towards the nearest HYDRA agent, easily webbing them to the wall.

A sharp prick stung his neck and he whipped around just in time, managing to punch the man square in the jaw.

Peter watched the dude crumple again and hey that was the guy he threw his Hydro Flask at.

The last agent actually seemed to know how to do her job—he almost got stabbed again, and that would’ve sucked because if he got stabbed for the fifth time again this week, May was gonna reduce his patrol time.

Good thing he dodged it.

“Hey look!” he shouted, pointing over her shoulder and wow, she actually looked.

Peter shot his webshooters at her, webbing her to the floor before making sure every agent was incapable of escaping.

“Next time, don’t tell me what to do, thanks.”

One of the agents moved his mouth to say something, but Peter webbed his mouth shut, sheesh, didn’t these people learn?

“Kid? Where are you—hey what the hell?”

Tony looked around, bewildered at the scene he saw, those idiots had said Peter was completely knocked out. 

Clearly, they hadn’t accounted for his Spidey Strength or the fact he was Spider-Man at all.

“Oh, hey Mr. Stark,” he smiled lazily, “random question, but um, can you get me another Hydro Flask?”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Course kiddie, ready to ditch this place?”

“Yeah, they tried breaking rules in the Tony Stark Deserves Happiness Book, Mr. Stark!” Peter uttered like it was treason.

Tony smiled, _this_ kid.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> reviews and criticism are appreciated as well.
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3000


End file.
